


Obsession

by Meelieaaa



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark Character, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gun Violence, Insanity, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Marriage, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Obsession, Organ Theft, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Torture, Past Violence, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Torture, Underbelly of the citadel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelieaaa/pseuds/Meelieaaa
Summary: The night was dark, and rarely did it ever hold anything nice within its inky clutches. Even on the Citadel, people tended not to dwell near dark corners or dead end allies. Too many eyes, too many loose lips that wouldn't hesitate to rat out those who double crossed them. Too many quick flashes of silver and spurts of red.The Citadel underbelly was rarely ever talked about, but everyone knew it was there, lurking just around the next corner, the next door down. Assassins and prostitutes, Drug Lords and Gang Leaders. This was their territory, their domain, where Krogan and Turian worked together under a united banner of mayhem and terror.No-one batted an eye when a scream pierced the night, or when a woman ran through the streets naked, trying to escape what was behind her. Ultimately, they each got shot, all of the people who tried to run, to free themselves from the clutches of their masters.This was a place of no hope, of no atonement or resolution. It was perfect.





	1. Black as Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic so I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to post once a week, but with uni coming up, we'll just have to see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy the darkest recesses of my mind.

Midnight. No stars shone in the inky blackness, no speckle of light permeated its depths, all it seemed to do was engulf the light around it. 

He watched from the benches as her hair floated in the pool water, spreading like spilt paint around her. It was like tendrils of smoke, reaching toward the closest bright spot, wanting only to drown it out, absorb its light and grow ever more.

How did nobody else see the danger they were in, just by being in the same room as her, as the same body of liquid. They were all putting themselves at risk, just to be close to her, just to be near enough to her enchanting eyes, captivating smile, bell chiming laugh.

His hand twitched sporadically as the pencil he held flew across the blank paper he had in front of him. With a ferocity that was becoming increasingly frequent, he drew her in all her glory, her hair floating around her like a gown, eyes closed against the harsh midday sun, creating black crescents of lashes against her skin. He drew her as a ghost, floating in the air, surrounded by nothing but the whiteness of the page he drew on.

Children’s shrieks of laughter interrupted his focus, causing him to look up from his notebook in annoyance. 

A sudden panic seized his chest as he realised she was no longer there. She seemed to have just vanished into nothingness. How had he not seen her get out of the pool? How had he been so unfocused?

The metal cesspit that the citadel called a pool was overrun with small children and their unwilling caretakers. Each child had a smile plastered to their face, screams of delight being emitted from their mouths as they each chased one another around the sunken, water filled hole.

It seemed to be sweltering, beads of sweat gathered at his temples before slowly crawling down his face. The trees seemed to provide just enough shade from the artificial sun and heat that the giant ship produced for most of the pools inhabitants, although maybe it was just his imagination, maybe it wasn’t as hot as he thought. Perhaps this was the effect of losing his prey.

Slowly, he got to his feet, his eyes scanning the crowed of potential heat stroke victims, cursing himself inwardly as he caught no sign of the inky locks that haunted his dreams.

Silently, he gathers his belongings and walks to the exit, his black eyes scanning the crowd continuously. Every person he passed, every man, woman and child, were taken in with a single glance.

How had he lost sight of her after only looking away for what felt like only a few seconds? She could be anywhere, the citadel was huge and there were millions of people living there.  
How was he supposed to find a single human girl amongst all of those people?

His heart rate spiked imperceptibly. 

What if she hurt someone? Killed them even? All of these people have no idea of the danger that they’re in. 

_Fool, you fool! You know how much of a danger she is to everyone around her, you’ve heard of the stories about her, about how she kills without a second thought. She leaves only carnage and broken families in her wake._

The Drell picked up his pace ever so slightly, his body weaving between the crowed that surged toward him from the pools entrance.

Years of training under the Hanar, their guidance, discipline, encouragement. It had all honed his body into a lethal killing machine that was perfect in every way.

His cool gaze swept over the crowed again, his black eyes taking in every detail of the crowed that surrounded him. 

Then the world went black, the inky blackness of her hair. It filled his vision as she stepped out from the change rooms, wrapped in a summer dress, a towel in her hand. Time seemed to freeze as his heart rate almost slowed to a standstill. 

Her milky skin almost reflected light as she passed through the crowd without any hindrance, a beacon in this almost too perfect world. She was a black hole that made you want nothing more than to be around her, to be sucked into her mind and soul.

Her laugh filled his ears as she meandered toward the pool exit, her head shaking at the force of her sudden outburst. Her lips were parted in a wide grin and her flat teeth flashed, almost menacingly up at the man she clung too. A slight flush graced her cheeks, but from what, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to get to her before anyone else could get hurt.

He took a step toward the female, almost crashing into a Krogan as he did. 

Stumbling back, the Drell looked up at the alien and bowed his head in apology. “Watch it there,” the gruff voice of the Krogan grunted, continuing his path toward the ever filling body of water.

He didn’t hear though, because she had looked up and locked him in place with brilliant purple eyes, so bright they could outshine any sun. It was almost as if she were going supernova.

By the time he was able to pull himself out of his trance, the woman had left in a wave of people, leaving the Drell standing still in the midst of them, an island of solitude amongst a sea of movement.


	2. Fondest Memories

The jewellery box sat open atop Eldria’s dresser, the little ballerina twirling in her spot to a haunting melody that was played on the small music box embedded in the wood. 

How Adrian had found it was beyond her. It was over 100 years old but still worked perfectly, the varnish had needed a little touch up but the deep red of the wood it was made from was brilliant in the lights of her apartment. Small details, such as the gold hinges engraved in intricate swirls would go unnoticed at a mere glance, but once someone takes the time to thoroughly examine the piece, they would see that the wood had veins of obsidian running through it with gold leaf placed delicately along its edges. It was a reasonable size as well, big enough to hold her necklaces and rings as well as a few prize possessions such as her mother’s brooch and fathers heirloom, ornate knife.

When she had first opened it, the ballerina inside had stayed stationary, her white gown iridescent and features painted expertly to look as if she were in the middle of the most heart wrenching performance of her life. Her tiny face was porcelain with lips as red as rubies and her blonde hair swept up into a tight bun.

With a glance toward the jewellery box, Eldria walked toward her closet, her robe billowing around her naked body. Scanning the expanse of clothes before her, a red gown caught her eye. Lifting it from the rack, the fabric was soft under the hand she ran over it, the colour deepening from the heat of her skin.

Smiling to herself, Eldria placed the gown on the bed, ready for her to change into after her shower.

“Turn the shower on,” she commanded the V.I, her voice echoing around the empty apartment. Looking over her shoulder at the gown, she grabbed the towel hanging behind her bedroom door and walked toward the bathroom.

Letting her robe fall to the ground, landing in a heap of satin and lace, Eldria hung her towel over the top of the glass door of her shower and turned toward the full length mirror in the bathroom. 

Her hair was almost all the way down her back, as straight as any Turians fringe. Her eyes roamed her face, taking in every detail. The unnerving colour of her eyes a result of being genetically engineered. They seemed to change colour with every movement her head made, going from a deep purple to violet in a matter of seconds, from hard as gems to liquid with a slight bob of her head. They were vortexes with tiny swirls of silver speckled throughout them.

Her skin was porcelain white, without a blemish to see apart from a faint scar that ran through her left brow and eye. It was so faint that all that remained was a slight white line.

Eldria understood why people thought she was intimidating, from her rigid posture, her shoulders thrown back and head held high, she wasn’t someone that many people would want to cross. Her brows, stark against her pale complexion, were also delicately arched, twitching with irritation when circumstance allowed. 

Her face was a delicate construct of high cheekbones, full lips and a straight nose, each complimenting each other perfectly.

Her head was held up by a slender white neck which bore a silver chain with a locket on it, the initials A.M engraved on the underside. Upon opening, a single picture of her husband was nestled against the trappings.

Her breasts were perfect ski slopes and years of military training gave her body a litheness that not many possessed. Her small waist only accentuated her assets even more so, sloping into wide hips and lithe long legs.

Her hand absently went toward the scars that marred the left side of her body, her fingers tracing the raised skin with a feathers touch. Her body was covered in scars, all over her back and abdomen, along her wrists and thighs. 

Sometimes she woke in the middle of the night, her heart racing, gulping down lungful after lungful of air, trying to remind herself where she was. She wasn’t watching her family getting massacred, she wasn’t aboard the raiders ship.

The dip in the bed next to her and the heat from Adrians’ body was always enough to bring her back to reality. He had saved her, brought her to safety, and in return she had given him her heart.

Often, she would look out of their bedroom window, across the citadel skyline, at the cars flying far below, and whisper that she had made it, that this life that they had created together was because she had not given up.

Heir to a wealthy couple, who had desired nothing more than a daughter to love, it had all been taken away so quickly.

Raiders had come in the dead of night, slaughtering her parents and dragging her kicking and screaming into the inky black where they had stripped her and thrown her aboard their ship. 

Her voice had gone horse from screaming, and she had tried getting away, using every ounce of strength she had, biting and clawing at her captors. She had managed to gouge out a Batarians eye before he haphazardly backhanded her and threw her onto the ship.

Eldria had only been 18, but they had denied her clothes, a bed, and had only fed her gruel and water for two years. 

At first they only beat her and sneered at her, but they progressed from using their fists and feet to other weapons, a metal tipped whip being a favourite amongst them. They would whip her until she passed out from the pain, rub salt in her wounds and apply medigel. 

It didn’t take them long after that for them to start cutting into her, using her as a mule for illegal organ transfers. They started by taking her liver, and replacing it with a paid product for a customer, they progressed to her kidneys, then her lungs, and finally her heart. 

Each time they cut into her, the less anaesthetic they used, letting her feel more and more pain. Her voice had eventually stopped working, her vocal chords being decimated by the strain she had put on them. Coughing blood was all she had been able to do for months when she tried to cry or talk, the crimson substance dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

They cut into her more and more often, getting off on the pain they inflicted on her, dragging the blunt scalpel they used across bits of skin that didn’t need to be cut into, tormenting her until she would pass out.

By the time help had come, she was just a husk of her former self, a skeleton of the woman she should be with her mind so for retracted she didn’t speak.

The man who had led the operation had been Adrian Morallas, a young man of 26 who had his own command, who had proven himself time and time again. He had trained under Captain Anderson alongside Commander Shepard but had declined a position under Shepard’s command when he was offered his own instead.

The creaking of the metal door opening had sent Eldria scuttling to the far corner of her cell, hair falling into her eyes and dragging along the floor in matted tresses. Tooth and nails were used in her fight with him, her eyes wild and broken, skin sallow and drawn tightly across her bones. 

Adrian still had the gouge marks on his neck from where she had clawed at him, tearing away enough flesh for a fountain of blood to erupt from the wound.

Shaking her head, Eldria turned toward the shower and stepped through the steam that billowed from the small glass doors. The water was hot enough to turn her flesh pink, almost painful to the touch, but she didn’t care, it was a reminder that she was still there, still alive and fighting for her life, each and every day.

Rivulets of water ran down her body, trailing each scar, ridge and divot. The woman shimmered in the florescent light overhead, her body releasing little sparks of light with every movement she made. Her depthless, black hair clung to her body with an almost fervent desire, wrapping its strands to every contour that made up her being.

Eldria didn’t hear the front door open, or the grunt of pain that came from the kitchen. She was lost in her own mind, of the worlds she had seen and people she had met.

Adrian walked through the kitchen, absently touching discarded cutlery, running a single finger over the countertop. He could hear the shower and the little music box he had gotten Eldria on their first wedding anniversary. The tune still sent chills running rampant through his body, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. 

Silently, he walked through the apartment, his eyes catching on the rain simulation that Eldria had placed on the windows, listening to the pitter patter of the little droplets hitting the glass, blurring the Citadels blue tinged skyline.

Discarding his coat on the floor, and slowly undressing as he made his way to the bathroom, Adrian ran a hand through his short hair. After all the years they had spent together, she still made his heart skip a beat and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Leaning against the bathroom door, he watched as she stood beneath the falling water, steam swirling around her body, almost wraith like.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he silently went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

His left hand roved up her stomach to cup her breast as she leaned completely into him, his name nothing but a whisper against her lips. 

Her hips shifted back until her ass was flush with his groin, a hand reaching up to entwine in his golden hair, her held tilting to the side so he had better access to her neck.

A groan rumbled through Adrian’s chest, his heart rate picking up, almost bursting through his chest at the mere thought of being inside her, being bound to her, being her all.

Slowly, he pushed her hair out of his way as the other hand explored further south, relishing in the small gasp she let loose when he found her sweet spot. He smiled as her back arched slightly away from him, his free hand wrapping firmly around her throat as his mouth gently skimmed over the skin of her neck. 

His finger rubbed gently at first, letting the sensation build within her before he pursued with his fingers inside her. He let her legs quiver and her moans fill the air around them, grinning to himself as she begged for more, his name a sweet sin that danced from her mouth.

Her trembling body pressed to his was ecstasy, her soft skin almost intoxicating.

She was his, and he was hers. The way they moved was perfect, she was perfect.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, he spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, her chest rising with the force of her breathes, her eyes molten lava, mesmerising as they gazed up at him, a small smile twinkling within them.

Their mouths met in crushing force, Eldria’s arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her up, one hand grasping at her hips, the other lining himself up with her entrance. Without any resistance at all, she slid down onto him with satin smoothness, her small moan vibrating against his mouth. 

There was nothing gentle about their sex. He pressed her hard against the wall, his hips slamming into her over and over again, her screams of pleasure all that he could hear. She bit his throat and ran her nails down his back, no doubt leaving red marks in their wake. He wrapped his hand around her throat, forcing her to look up at him, kissing her sensuous mouth with a need that was becoming all too familiar to himself.

~~~~~~

He waited in the ally just outside of their apartment building, his green scales melding perfectly with the darkness around him. He had seen her enter alone a few hours before, then seen a male enter later, the same male she had been with at the pool, presumably her mate.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. That would complicate things.

He would follow them then, learn their schedule, their patterns and life choices. Perhaps there would be an opening somewhere to get to her, to get her away from the public and back to his base.

He needed to do this, he needed to keep everyone safe from the monster that she was. 

Nothing was that beautiful without the express purpose of hunting, of trapping, aiming and killing. So if he was the only one who could see it, then it was his duty to take her out.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. The power chord for my laptop blew up and I had no way of writing my story. I'm back now though and will hopefully get you guys more chapters before the month is through!

Even though Eldria had set the windows to simulate rain, the Citadel night was dry and peaceful. People went about their lives as usual, enjoying the perfect weather that was the norm. The artificial sky had turned dark and star studded, with the occasional shooting star arching its way through it. Many people would be happy just to sit on their balconies and watch the night go by, a bottle of whisky at their side and nothing but good company to keep them entertained.

Adrian hadn’t told her where they were going; all the note had said was to dress for a night of decadence and ravishment. 

There were endless places for an extravagant night to take place, too many restaurants, clubs and little hideaways for Eldria to count on one hand, but she had never been one for show ponying and neither had Adrian, so the list of possible places for them to be heading was drastically shortened. Perhaps it was a secluded get away, a romantic dinner for two. All she knew was that an evening spent with her husband was the most perfect thing in the world.

When they had finished their shower and dried each other off, the strain of keeping their hands from lingering was almost too much to bear. It had been Adrian who had taken the initiative to walk away and get ready in the bathroom, leaving Eldria to her own devices.

Sauntering over to the bed where she had carefully placed her dress, she let a single finger trail down its length, marvelling at the change of the fabric colour. She didn't bother with lingerie or underwear, knowing that no matter what she wore, it would be visible. Quickly and efficiently, she dried her hair and applied red lips and mascara, not needing anything else to accentuate her face. As soon as she had slid the satin fabric over her body, a small gasp sounded from behind her. smirking to herself, she did a small twirl and knew what Adrian's face would look like, blue eyes glazed over and jaw slack.

She wasn't disappointed.

“You know,” he had rasped, his eyes trailing his wife’s body in barely contained lust, “You’re missing just one thing. Stay there.” Without another word, he had left the bedroom, his body clad in a black tuxedo tailored perfectly to its contours.

Eldria had watched him leave, a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. She would forever be grateful to him, forever owe him her life after he had saved her.

After being rescued, she had spent a year learning to talk again, to be an active member of society. They had done surgery on her to correct what the raiders had done, but there hadn’t been much to save. Her heart was not her own, just a cheap knock-off of an artificial heart that her captors had salvaged in a junk heap on some distant planet. Her lungs and liver were the same.

Almost all her organs were artificial now, although, with the money that her parents had left her, it was all state of the art. 

Adrian had visited her every day, sitting by her in the corner of her room, slowly watching her become the woman she is now. He had started off just by watching her through the window to her room, watching her try to fight the people who were trying to help her. Watching her fight for her life.

Slowly, Eldria had come to realise that these men and women were here to help, were here to get her back out into the world and relish being alive again.

Eldria hadn’t noticed Adrian coming back into the room as her mind drifted through her past; their past. She hadn’t realised until his hand wrapped around her wrist and placed a delicate bracelet against her skin.

Looking down at the dainty gold chain, Eldria smiled to herself, lifting it to the light to marvel at the beauty, at how it shimmered and danced in the lights.

~~~  
A shimmer of green was all that he was when the two humans finally stepped out from the building. They were both dressed with immaculate detail, their clothes fitting the contours of their body perfectly, the smiles on their lips bright and powerful.

The Drell’s eyes were instantly drawn to the woman, how her body moved, the way her hair fell in spirals down her back, the painted red lips and the soft scar cutting through her left eye and brow. He watched the sway of her hips and how the dress parted halfway up her thigh to reveal milky skin and long legs. 

This sight alone set his frills on edge. It was as if someone had taken a knife and dragged the flat of the blade along their very tips. He knew his body well enough that, if he hadn’t been trained his whole life, he would have abandoned his cover and attacked them both head on.

Fortunately, there was no chance of that happening. His muscles responded to sound logic and reason alone, not moving at all until all other pathways had been thoroughly thought through and eliminated.

From the shadows, he followed the couple, listening to her bell chime voice and the waterfall of her laughter. He watched as pedestrians stopped and gawked at her, open admiration written all over their faces. 

Heat rose to his face every time it happened, his temper spiking. The same reaction would happen whenever the male that escorted her touched her, the heat and anger becoming almost unbearable. Couldn’t they all see that she was the biggest threat this galaxy faced? She was a predator and they were all her prey.

The purple eyes that haunted his dreams were bright, holding within them the secrets of the universe. They glistened unfalteringly as the pair finally came to a stop at one of the many local botanical gardens that were littered throughout the Presidium. They glowed with the fury of a star going supernova as they took in their surroundings, as they gleaned over the tartan blanket that was placed immaculately on the ground, as the wine glasses and food sprawled decadently atop the fabric glistened in the artificial moonlight that shone far above them.

Her laugh, like falling shards of crystal, reverberated around in his head as she clasped her pale hands together. Glee lit up her features like a child receiving a gift they had longed for ever since they had first laid eyes on it, her lips parting to reveal the immaculately white teeth that lay hidden beneath.

Watching for the shadows of the buildings behind them, black eyes glistening like two depthless orbs, the Drell smiled to himself. This beast would be in his grasp soon, and no matter how she struggled, screamed, fought, she would never see the light of day again. 

The human male that was under her thrall would thank him some day. It might take a few years for her dominion over him to finally relinquish, but it will, and with it, his mind will be free at last. Everyone who had come into contact with her would finally be free, free to think for themselves, love and laugh and live for themselves. 

This foul creature that had gone unnoticed by all of the Specters, all of C-Sec, the elite of all the races, would soon cease to exist. To protect the public, he will sacrifice his life. He will keep her hidden, where no-one will ever be influenced by this beasts charms again.

Looking at her now, a smile twitched at the edge of his mouth. His depthless black eyes devoured her whole, and without a seconds hesitation started to set his plan in motion.


End file.
